Awaken the Flames
by A.C.Terrell
Summary: Before the tesseract was found, Hydra sought to utilize another ancient weapon. But then that weapon disappeared. Now after the events of Winter Soldier, that weapon has returned to the light, and everyone is after her. The chase is on! (This is a crossover) rated T for now rating will probably go up. Possible Bucky B.x OC, CA x BW (I still haven't decided) Please R&R and Enjoy!


Disclaimer: Sadly I am not brilliant enough to have conceived these amazing characters. I make no money from my works (sad face) I simply get ideas in my head and put them into my brain dump on here. The only characters I own are my own OCS Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!

(Chapter 1)

A woman's screams echoed through the halls of the Hydra compound. In a small room overlooking a large indoor training arena Dr. Abraham Erskine stood holding onto his clipboard and staring at the horrific scene before him. On one side of the doctor stood one of his colleagues Dr. Zoloft, a weaselly little man who was visibly shaking behind his own clipboard. On Erskine's other side stood the infamous Johann Schmidt commander of the Nazi deep science division and one of Hitler's closest confidantes. He stood silently, his face cold and emotionless.

Down in the arena, a young woman lay crying in a pool of blood. Her body was covered in bruises and bleeding wounds that was mostly hidden by her long black hair. She seemed to be wearing a strange emerald green armor that covered half of her body. On her right forearm was a long blade that stretched out past her hand into what seemed like a sword. Tears of blood ran down from strange orange eyes as she looked up to the sky. A loud cry of pain erupted from her once more.

"PLEASE LET ME DIE!" she screamed continuing to writhe upon the floor.

A loud cracking noise echoed around the arena as a long crack appeared on her armor. Blood began to pour from the girls mouth and nose and a sickly gurgling came from her as she fought to breath. In the observation room Dr. Zoloft had turned away and began vomiting in a nearby trash can. Dr. Erskine closed his eyes tightly and prayed before turning to Schmidt.

"Please stop this." He begged quietly. "The weapon is rejecting her as a host. She is not a match...Please...stop this."

Schmidt continued to stare down into the arena blankly. After a moment he shook his head.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk Tsk." He clicked. "This is unfortunate herr doctor. If she is not a fit then there is no use for her." He said as he raised a hand in signal. "We will simply have to take back the weapon."

Erskine eyes widened in horror. Below him in the arena, the bay door opened. Into the arena came a large tank. The tank was one of Zoloft's newest designs. It featured an a-ray of weapons that were quite ahead of their time, including a death ray cannon on top that could cut a building cleanly in half. The tank stopped several yards away from the girl and aimed its ray straight at her broken body.

"Please NO!" Erskine cried stepping forward to put his hand on the glass. "I can take it from her. She doesn't have to die!"

"You know as well as I do that is not possible. The weapon cannot be removed while it's host is still alive." Schmidt said calmly as he turned to look at Erskine. "Besides, I am showing mercy to her. The weapon is rejecting her. She is not what it wants and therefore it will destroy her. A weapon is no use in the hands of a soldier who cannot pull the trigger."

"But she is not a soldier, she is a teenage girl!" Erskine said as he watched the tank begin to power up its cannon.

"She is already dead Herr Doctor. If you do not wish to watch then leave. You have work to do anyway. You do not want her death do be in vain do you?" asked Schmidt. "Then find a match who can wield the weapon."

Schmidt's cold words fell upon Erskine like a weight as he stood frozen at the window, watching the poor girl's final moments. The girl's eyes opened and she slowly turned her head towards the tank. A small smile appeared upon her blood covered face, as she looked down the shaft of her death.

"Thank you," She whispered as a shining white light erupted from the cannon and released her from the pain.

(Present day)

Agent Nick Fury turned to take one final look at his comrades standing around the lonely grave stone that bore his name. Then he climbed into the waiting car that would take him to the air force base. He stared out the window as the car pulled away, a million secrets hidden behind the sunglasses that covered his face. Suddenly his cell phone began to ring.

"Is she ready?" He asked answering the phone with his rough voice.

"Yes Sir," The voice of Agent Hill answered. " The plane is prepped and ready...and the container is safe inside, her levels are holding steady.

"Good, I'll be there soon." replied Fury before snapping closed his cellphone.

Agent Hill closed her cellphone as well and slid it into her pocket. Crossing her arms she looked down at the computer screens set up to monitor the vital signs of the being within the container. She turned around to face the large container an slowly walked up to the window of the container. Until Fury had announced his venture of Europe to finish the remaining Hydra cells, she had never heard of such a container existing within shield. With everything that had happened recently, that was not in the least surprising. Fury had told her of the container in order for her to attain it from its hiding place in New York behind a wall in the lab where Steve Rogers had first become Captain America. Agent Hill had never been one to question her superior. But this was one instance when she had questions that demanded to be answered. Who was she? How long had she been in cryostasis? Why was Fury taking her to Europe?

Fury had been his usual resilient self. He simply told her that all she needed to know was that since the Avengers were scattered, Natasha had run away, and Captain America was more concerned with finding his long lost friend, they needed a contingency plan to deal with what Hydra was planning. They needed a soldier to destroy their enemy once and for all.

Agent hill stared into the container window, wondering about the being inside. The young woman looked as if she were in a deep peaceful sleep. Her bright face looked so innocent, with deep set eyes, long eye lashes and full pouty lips. Her long light blonde curls fell around her face giving her an almost She looked like a girl in her early twenties getting ready to graduate from college, not getting ready to destroy a master terrorist organization. What made her special? She couldn't be normal if Fury needed her. Hill suddenly shook her head to break from her train of thought. She had her work to do, and she trusted Fury to know what he was doing. After all,the last time he woke someone from cryostasis it was a man who saved the world time and again.

(Smithsonian)

Visitors made their way around the exhibits in the normal way. The exhibits of the famous Captain America were particularly busy with all of the recent events surrounding the famous Avenger. With all of shields' secrets posted to the internet, #CaptainAmerica had single handedly brought down twitter. People scurried about the exhibit talking excitedly about what they had heard of the famed super hero. No one noticed the raggedy dressed man hidden beneath a sports cap.

The winter soldier stood in front of the one of the exhibits staring into the face of a familiar stranger. The face belonged to him. But he did not recognize this Bucky Barnes. He was confused and angry. The voice that came from the exhibit spoke of this man as being the child hood friend of Captain America, who had died back in the second World War. Flickers of visions flew through his head, a train, a man who's head looked like skull. He saw himself in a uniform punching another man in an alley, protecting someone. The winter soldier shook his head. They were nothing but dreams weren't they? His anger boiled as he turned away and walked out of the museum.

He quickly walked down the steps and disappeared behind the bushes of the building. He had no where to go, and no way to live. This was not the America he knew. He did not even exist. What he did know was that this was Hydra's fault. Hydra did this to him, and Hydra would pay...

(Several Days Later)

Baron Von Strucker sat at his desk writing. He did not notice at first the dark figure that stepped from the shadows. The winter soldier dressed in his normal back body armor and mask quietly walked up to Strucker's desk and stood waiting to be addressed. When the baron did look up his face showed no reaction. He simply looked at the soldier before him for a moment before looking back down at his work.

"I was wondering when the prodigal son would return." He said in his thick german accent. "Mission report.."

"My mission was to kill the captain and his team..."

"And it appears you have failed..." The baron interrupted. He looked back up at him. "What am I to do with a dog that fails to do as its told?"

The soldier said nothing just simply stared ahead. The baron looked up to study the other man for several moments.

" Your talents were wasted with herr Pierce... He wiped your brain too much. How can a dog learn new tricks if you keep making him forget?" He said quietly before standing up. "Fortunately for you, I have work for you to do. Your time is not yet up. We are preparing for a new age, and I am sure you would like a chance to face the captain again."

The Baron walked around his desk and towards the door motioning for the soldier to follow him.

" Your mission is simple. Agent Nick Fury has returned to Europe to find us and destroy us." He said as he walked down the darkened hallway.

The soldier followed wordlessly behind him.

"He has with him something that was stolen from us a long time ago. I want you to retrieve it and kill him."

"That simple?" the soldier asked quietly.

"Yes, and no," the baron said as he led the soldier into a room that had one wall completely covered by screens.

Each screen showed someone different that was under Hydra's observation. The baron pressed several keys causing one particular screen to become larger. The image of Nick Fury walking with Agent hill out of the cargo bay of a military airplane filled the wall. Behind them a large metal container was being unloaded. "You must retrieve what was stolen from us before it can be used against us. You must get that container here in one piece, and it must not be opened or de-activated before you get it here, understand?"

"If its a weapon can I not just use it against them when I find it?" The soldier asked not taking his eyes from the screen. The container looked very familiar, like the one he was put into.

"No, you see this weapon is of a very sensitive nature. It is not a what, it is a who." He said with a smile.

The soldier tilted his head. Normally he did not ask questions. But as his mind became less of a fog. He found himself curious, and he needed to know his target. More importantly he needed to know how he could use the weapon against Hydra once he had it in his baron smiled. He would enjoy watching this dog and re-training him. He would make the winter soldier even more deadly and before. But to do that he needed him to be more than a mindless gun. The baron once again began to type on the dashboard.

This time old black and white video footage came up. The footage showed a young woman with long hair running towards a giant tank like machine. The woman was dressed in what looked like black armor that ran up her right arm to her soldier before wrapping around her back and down her legs. The armor only seemed to cover certain parts of her leaving the area between her ample breasts bare all the way down below her belly button and her thighs . Her legs were covered by thigh high boots that ended in heels that seemed more like knives. One her right arm was a metal clawed glove that ran to her elbow with a long sword like weapon attached to. In the footage the woman ran with inhuman speed almost too fast for the camera to keep up with.

The tank shot its cannon at her time and again but she would gracefully dodge. Finally One shell landed right in front of her and she disappeared. In the next moment she reappeared having leaped high into the air. She came down hard on the tank and with the sword on her arm sliced through its cannon. She then began ripping the giant machine apart as if it were nothing but simple clay. The camera zoomed in on her just as she turned around. The winter soldier saw in human eyes with solid black where the whites of a persons eyes should be and light colored irises. She looked right at the camera and gave an evil inhuman smile that would cause shivers to run down the spine of any normal human. A long serpent like tongue with a piercing crept out from her full pouty lips and slid to the side of her mouth across her cheek, like a predator licking its lips. The footage froze on her face, and the winter soldier stood staring at the image. He did not move nor give any expression. But he was thoroughly impressed and intrigued by the creature on the screen. He had a strange feeling of almost excitement in hunting her down.

"What is she?" He asked quietly in a voice almost too low to hear.

The baron smiled once more and began to recite as if from the bible.

"Sought by the greed of men since the dawn of human kind, but only bestowed upon the women whose fate it forever scars...Is it the righteous sword of God? Or hand of the Devil himself? Now a new bearer has been chosen. And she must discover the answers for herself. As she stands on the brink of destiny, she is forced to seek the balance between ecstasy and is...the Witchblade."

Author's Notes:

Ok so yes I realize this is a cross over but I was really to lazy to put it in the cross over section and I also thought I might get more readers on here. I also realize that the scenes were a tad bit short. But I was simply trying to get an introductory into most all of the characters except for Cap who will turn up soon. I hope you enjoyed please let me know your thoughts I do so enjoy this movie and both series. I hope I am doing them justice thank you so much!


End file.
